Dusty (G.I. Joe)
Dusty is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's desert trooper and debuted in 1985. Profile His real name is Ronald W. Tadur, which is based on an anagram of Hasbro artist Ron Rudat. Dusty was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. He grew up in the desert and became intimately familiar with it. After high school, he worked as a refrigeration repairman by day, while studying the ecology of the desert in his spare time. He went through basic training at Fort Bliss, Texas, and is a qualified expert with the M-14, M-16, M-16A2, M-60, M-1911A1 auto pistol and M-203 40mm grenade launcher. Dusty is an excellent tracker. He is fluent in Arabic and Hebrew, and conversant in Kazakh and the Oirat-Khalkha languages of Central Asia. He is also noted for his patience, his strong leadership qualities, and his excellence for sneaking up behind bad guys in the desert, and popping a can of firefight. When the G.I. Joe Team was disbanded, Dusty signed up for a tour in Israel, in order to keep his skills sharp. He returned to active duty when the team was reinstated, and can usually be found leading new recruits in target practice. Toys The Dusty action figure was introduced in the toyline's 1985 release. The 1985 action figure is the most familiar design of Dusty. It sports the chocolate-chip camouflage BDU or battle dress uniform and hooded desert headgear. Dusty became a member of the G.I. Joe subgroup Tiger Force in 1988. His costume is the same as the 1985 model but was painted in different colors. The 1991 Gulf War inspired Hasbro to release a new figure. This time, he came packed with a pet coyote, Sandstorm. He wears a light-yellow shirt and light-yellow pants with brown splotches and a light-yellow beret. In 2004, he was released as part of the Toys R Us exclusive "Desert Patrol Squad" set, which also included the figures Ambush, Gung Ho, Snake-Eyes, Stalker and Tunnel Rat.Desert Patrol Squad at YOJOE.com In 2010, for the 'Pursuit of Cobra' toy line a new and improved 3 3/4" mold was designed and released for Dusty make him a very hot item for collectors. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appears in issue #58 (April 1987). He is teamed up with Mainframe and a local soldier, in order to infiltrate a foreign-based pre-fab Cobra base called a Terror Drome. The local soldier admires Dusty, despising Mainframe's simple computer skills. All three fight their way past many enemies and the man gains an admiration for both Joes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #58 (April 1987) In G.I. Joe Special Missions #13, Dusty, Outback, Lightfoot and Mangler are sent to destroy a weapons cache in Eastern Africa. Lightfoot is tortured by the local militia and breaks, giving out valuable information. The team is abandoned in the desert by a slightly sympathetic militia member. They accomplish their mission with the fortunate find of a broken jeep's water-filled radiator. Mangler, angry at his own berating of Lightfoot for breaking, saves the rest of the team by causing a crash of pursuing forces. He does not survive.G.I. Joe Special Missions #13 Dusty later goes on a mission with "Tiger Force".G.I. Joe Special Missions #25 Dusty leads base security for the Joe's new Utah based headquarters, called "The Pit". He leads resistance, when Cobra Python Patrol members attack the base. The Joes manage to capture one Tele-Viper.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #100 Dusty is featured in the "Invasion of Benzheen" storyline. The storyline involves Cobra invading the desert kingdom of Benzheen, and focuses on Dusty's deep friendship with fellow Joe Sneak-Peek. Flashbacks show Sneak-Peek's mother talking with Dusty during a family visit; she asks him to keep an eye on her son. During the Benzheen mission, Cobra forces, including a Range-Viper and Alley Viper, use a civilian to trick Sneak-Peek into a cross-fire and he is badly injured. All the Vipers are later killed. Dusty carries Sneak-Peak's body for many miles back to a temporary G.I. Joe base camp. Stretcher, a Joe medic, says that Sneak-Peek died while Dusty was carrying him.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #113 Action Force Dusty is part of the European G.I. Joe continuity called 'Action Force'. He assists a squad of Joes in stopping a Crimson Guard plot to blow up the Eiffel Tower."Action Force" #8-9 (1987) Devil's Due Dusty returns in the new Joe series published by Devil's Due. Dusty is one of the many veterans to return when G.I. Joe is re-instated to meet the threat of a revived Cobra. He had been spending time in Israel."G.I. Joe: A Great American Hero" Vol2 #1 (2001) The veteran Joes meet many new members who are collectively referred to as "Greenshirts"."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol2. #2 His mission was training new Joe recruits until its second disbandment. Cartoons Sunbow Dusty first appeared in the Sunbow-produced mini-series "Pyramid of Darkness", and often appeared in the first season. Dusty's air conditioning and refrigeration repair skills were acknowledged in the series. He was voiced by Neil Ross. His most memorable episode is "The Traitor", where Dusty seemingly accepts Cobra's bribes, in exchange for information regarding G.I. Joe. In reality, Dusty is under orders from Duke to infiltrate Cobra as a double agent, but before Duke can inform G.I. Joe of this, he is injured and placed in a coma. Dusty is found guilty of treason, but is freed by Cobra agents before being incarcerated. After gaining the trust of Cobra Commander, Dusty is given the task of killing captive G.I. Joe members, as a final act of his loyalty. Dusty instead frees his teammates, and shows his true intentions, by helping them to thwart Cobra's plans. G.I. Joe: The Movie Dusty also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. DiC He appeared again in the DiC-produced G.I. Joe animated series. Spy Troops and Valor Vs. Venom Dusty appeared in the Reel FX's direct-to-video movie G.I. Joe: Spy Troops voiced by Alessandro Juliani, and in G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom voiced by Andy Toth. Video games Dusty appears as a non-playable supporting character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. References External links * Dusty at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Las Vegas, Nevada Category:Fictional characters from Nevada Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters